over the hedge 2
by lisapisa669285
Summary: over the hedge 2 is about RJ waking up from his first hibernation. On his first day Verne finds someone at last! Sadly he wont tell any one about it so the rest of the gang are all puzzled and confused.
1. Verne's secret

I've finally woken up from my first hibernation, it feels incredibly weird, I feel as if I've missed the world going by. Anyway I need to wake up the rest of our little gang, Verne first and as I search through the crumpled up leaves I then realize that Verne had gone vanished just gone! Let me see, the rest of the group are still here but where could Verne have gone. I walked slowly out of the log feeling a little bit dizzy from sleeping for that length of time and i peer round the side of the log and i see the worst thing that i could see, is that really what Verne gets up to when he gets up early well i'm telling ya hes gonna have to find a way to break that habit of trimming the grass with a pair of scissors that he got out of my bag with an apron on and no shell on so don't even try to imagine what i can see from the back. I take a step back thinking i can just pretend i'm still sleeping when he goes to wake every one up but no...I just woke up and Verne is there sleeping happily dreaming amphibian I mean reptile dreams. Oh he looks so green when hes sleeping. "Right" I say to my self I need to get these lazy animals up!

Me= Wakey wakey rise and shine. C'mon you guys need to get up or i'll just you know get all the food my self!

Hammy= NOOOO!

Me= Well would you look at that the person with the smallest brain obeys me first. Now who else would like to join me eh? (mutter) Well i tried. WOW did you guys hear that?

Verne= (YAWN) hear what?

Me= ...THAT!

Hammy= Hear what I don't hear anything do you I don't?

Me= There it is again!

Quillo= Mamma I'm scared

Me= Well at least we know that Quillo is up.

I don't even think Penny was awake so Quillo is just talking to him self. I think he woke up the rest of the bunch any way so that's one good thing about it.

Everyone= AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Suddenly someone started crying.

Me= Hey kids could you stop crying so we can hear whats...

But when I turn around the kids are laughing and playing.

Lou= But if the kids are laughing and playing then who's crying?

Everyone= Hammy

Hammy= Wa wa wa, sorry

Me= There is definitely something there though,

Verne= I'm gonna go over there, don't any body move.

He took a few steps forward and turned straight back.

Verne= I saw a fat thing!

Me= I'm sure it's nothing just try again Verne.

Verne= Okay okay there is nothing there it is just everyone being really silly yeah that's it just... WOW!

Stella= Emm are you okay there Verne?!

Verne= Yeah I'm really super.

Penny= Jeepers I think hes been hypnotized!

Verne= (shakes head) What what no no I've not been hypnotized I've just found... nothing. That thing is so not fat!

Spike= Dude it is totally not cool to just stare!

Bucky= Yeah like you totally need to come back and tell us what you saw!

Quillo= Yeah! C'mon uncle Verne come back!

(Verne walks back very dizzily)

Me= Wow Verne what happened there you totally blacked and not for a second there it was for about 7 minutes! Not cool Verne not cool!

Heather= Yeah like what did you see Verne cause like you were up there a long time!

Verne= Oh nothing.

(every one looking puzzled)


	2. Verne's little friends

That night I couldn't get to sleep, I was tossing and turning all night thinking and trying to figure out what was going on with Verne the day before when suddenly I heard movement. I peered over to see what it was or really to see what it wasn't... Verne had gone... again! But then he catches my eye, I take a step forward to find a big load of hammy's nut shells in a heap and I step on then! I could see Verne's eyes darting about the garden trying to identify the noise but thankfully the second I realized that my paw was in a nut shell I immediately dived down into the leaves.

Verne= Where are you? I'm here now! I've done what you asked because you said "approach the tree at midnight to night" so here i am and where are you!

Whispered Verne as I creepily sneak up behind him just like 007 (James Bond) and follow him until it comes to a halt.

Me= What is he doing?

Just as I speak a quick sharp black shadow darts from one bush to another and as they do it they swoop up Verne along the way.

Me= What do I do?

I wonder.

Me= Do I tell the others or do I keep it a secret? Because the guys will hate me again if i lie to them...

Bucky= (YAWN) Hey uncle RJ!

I run up to Bucky in shock put my paw over his little mouth and said

Me= SSHH!

Bucky= Sorry RJ but what are you doing?

Me= Listen kid er I heard a sound yeah that's right a noise that's what happened.

Trying to sound as convincing as I can.

Bucky= Really that's what happened you heard a noise?

I could tell he was being sarcastic despite the fact that no one not even me myself would believe me if I said that.

Bucky= Okay? (turns around walking off back to the log)

Me= few! Ok let's boogie.

As I skip off to try my very raccoon best to find Verne I here the crying again which brings Bucky, Quillo and Spike. (ugh)

Me= Hey kids what are you doing get back to the log!

Spike= but uncle RJ we want to help you with your... with your... what are you doing Uncle RJ?

Me= Well... err I'm sleep walking.

I reached my arms out in front of me, closed my eyes and walked away like a zombie.

Quillo= cool!

They just ignored me and went back to the log with the rest of the family and I carried on. Eventually the crying stopped and I spotted where Verne was taken to. As I snuck up behind Verne to come to my surprise I spotted with my own furry eyes, one more turtle. My eye kept going down the line to find 3 other baby turtles!

Me= Verne!

I whisperd but only so Verne could hear and not any of the other turtles. As Verne tried to think of an excuse to get away I got behind a tree just encase any of the turtles does see me.

Verne comes over to me much more quicker than he usually does.

Me=how did you get out of that?!

Verne= What... oh that I didn't. How much have you seen.

Me= Well the Mother and the children. BUT THAT'S ALL nothing else.

Verne= Okay then well as I said before I didn't, I just waited for when the time was right and then Fio... I mean the mother turned round to comfort one of the young ones and I just ran.

Me= Verne, what were you about to call the mother?

Verne looked guilty.


End file.
